As a liquid discharge head for use in inkjet type printing, there has been known one configured by laminating a flow channel member and an actuator unit. The flow channel member is obtained by laminating a plurality of plates, each having a manifold as a common flow channel, and discharge holes respectively connected to each other from the manifold via a plurality of pressurizing chambers. The actuator unit has a plurality of displacement elements respectively disposed so as to cover the pressurizing chambers (refer to, for example, patent document 1). In this liquid discharge head, the pressurizing chambers respectively connected to a plurality of the discharge holes are disposed in a matrix shape, and the displacement elements of the actuator unit disposed so as to cover the pressurizing chambers are configured to be displaced, thereby ensuring that ink is discharged from each of the discharge holes so as to perform printing at a predetermined resolution.